Diamond Dude Turbo
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' Diamond Dude Turbo (DDT) was a popular Deck type, that took advantage of the effect of "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude". Because costs are not necessary for using Spell Cards with the effect of "Diamond Dude", players gain card advantage with cards such as "Destiny Draw" and "Magical Stone Excavation". "Destiny HERO - Dasher" and "Destiny HERO - Malicious" (whose effects can be activated in the Graveyard) are included, since the Deck features many discard effects also capable of sending "Destiny HERO - Malicious" and "Destiny HERO - Dasher" to the Graveyard, and Elemental HERO Stratos as well as Reinforcement of the Army were used to search out "Diamond Dude". "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" was then used to banish the "Destiny HERO" and other Warrior-Type monsters from the Graveyard, and "Dimension Fusion" would be used to Special Summon the banished monsters. Then "Dasher" would tribute the monsters summoned by "Dimension Fusion" to gain large amounts of ATK points. The effect of "Diamond Dude" allowed players to get past the large costs associated with "Dimension Fusion", and "Dark Magician of Chaos" would banish itself when it left the field, so you could summon it back with "Fusion" and get back "Dimension Fusion" to repeat the process. With the release of Phantom Darkness players now have access to "Allure of Darkness" and "Dark Armed Dragon" which provide more ways to banish monsters. "Allure of Darkness" also works well with the general theme of the Deck as the main focus of the Deck is quickly drawing cards and overwhelming the opponent with powerful monsters. "Dark Magician of Chaos" was also a popular monster to have in the Deck as it helps to bring back powerful Spell Cards. "Fires of Doomsday" can help in the summoning of powerful monsters like "Jinzo" and "Destiny HERO - Dasher". Currently this Deck is no longer viable, since most of its key cards (namely "Monster Gate", "Dimension Fusion", "Dark Magician of Chaos", "Stratos", and "Return from the Different Dimension") are either Limited or Forbidden. Typical cards Diamond Dude Beatdown In casual play, cards with difficult costs are sometimes used, such as "Mega Ton Magical Cannon" and "Dark Magic Attack". The effect of "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude" allows the player to activate Spell Cards without the costs, and other cards as this will let you swarm your field with beatsticks. You can use "Summoner Monk" to discard Spell Cards in your hand to Special Summon "Diamond Dude" from your Deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Destiny HERO - Dasher * Elemental HERO Stratos * Ancient Gear Golem * Elemental HERO Neos * Chiron the Mage * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Mystic Tomato * Plaguespreader Zombie * Summoner Monk * Water Dragon * Dark Magician * Hydrogeddon * Oxygeddon * Gearfried the Iron Knight Spells * A Feather of the Phoenix * Bonding - H2O * HERO Flash!! * Destiny Draw * Lighten the Load * Card Trader * Magical Mallet * Release Restraint * Reinforcement of the Army * Spell Gear * Trade-In * The Warrior Returning Alive * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Dark Magic Curtain * Convulsion of Nature Traps * Dark Bribe Category:Deck Type